OUAT One Shots
by DestroyerOfHappiness
Summary: Lots of one shots for different ships from Once Upon A Time
1. chapter 1

"Emma please!" Regina ran down the stairs after her girlfriend.

"Go to hell!" Emma yelled back to her, nearing the bottom of the large staircase. She stood in the middle of the two staircases of the white mansion.

"Emma please don't do this." Regina breathlessly got to the bottom of the stairs, going to touch Emma's arm but only to have her jerk away.

"What the fucks makes you think I'll stay?" Emma's eyes were full of anger, she was seeing red.

"Emma-"

"No, you don't deserve me! Hell you don't deserve anyone! You are going to die alone in the cold grave you have dug for yourself!" Emma was screaming, her eyes beginning to water with anger.

"Emma why are you going? What have I done?" Regina's face was stained with tears, her mascara smiled downwards.

"You still can't admit it, can you?" Emma looked at Regina with pure disgust, making Regina feel sick.

"Admit what, Emma? Tell me what the hell did I do? Please don't leave me!" She was beginning to get louder, her emotions fizzing. Both could feel their magic buzzing through their veins.

"You cheated, Regina! You have been cheating for months! I trusted you with all my love and you do this!" Emma shoved Regina's phone into her face, showing emails and texts between Regina and another man.

"Wait, you think I've cheated?" Regina's voice dropped to barely a whisper, trembling with each word.

"Well no shit Sherlock! 'I just don't want Emma finding out yet.' And 'I hope this stays between us for now, I'll tell people when I'm ready' were a few of the sentences I can see!" Emma continued to yell, her hands dropping to her side, one still holding her suitcase.

"Where the hell are you going now? Too embarrassed about what you've done? Can't even admit it to yourself?" Emma screamed at Regina who was storming away.

"Stay there!" Regina didn't even look back as she stormed to the kitchen. A few seconds passed and she came storming back through, holding something. It looked like an oddly shaped wooden tub or box, but Emma couldn't quite tell.

"Here." She shoves the small object into Emma's hand, replacing the phone which Regina had taken back.

"What is this?" Emma looked at Regina, both their tears beginning to stop.

"Open it, dumbass." Regina muttered, watching the blonde scrunch her brows and open the box.

"Regina...What's this?" She opened the unusually shaped box to see a thin silver ring with diamonds sitting around it.

"I got it especially made, because I know you don't like big bits of jewellery. That's why I have been texting and emailing Mark. To make sure it was delivered when you weren't in and to make sure it fit. I'm not cheating on you, I was going to propose." Regina watched Emma let her bag fall to the ground, her mouth gaping open.

"Wha- You- I'm so sorry. I should've trusted you Regina I'm so sorry." She rushes it out in one breath, Regina chuckling at her.

"Emma I would have thought the same had I found those messages. I just wish you would've spoken to me before packing a bag and going ape shit on me." Emma walked forward, her free hand placed on her cheek.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." She kept muttering, her eyes watering once again as she leaned forward to kiss the brunette. Regina however, turned her head away. Emma's heart sunk, shed screed it all up. She lost faith in the woman she loves most in the entire world and screwed it all up. Before she could speak and stop Regina, Regina started speaking.

"I need to say something first. I need to do this properly." She looked deep into Emma's eyes, the blonde nodding and muttering a quiet 'okay'.

"Emma Swan you have been a pain in my ass since the first time you walked into my house wearing that stupid red jacket of yours, and drank the very best apple cider you have ever tasted." Regina stood back from Emma, taking the box from her hand.

"You tried to save me when I didn't want it, and then tried to kill me when I didn't want it. But my God am I glad you did. You love our son with you're whole heart, and you show you're love for both him and me every single day. You try to help everyone, no matter their story, myself included. We have had our fair share of ups and downs since we met nine years ago, but I certainly do hope we have many, many more. You, and that family of yours, showed me just how important hope is. Proving to me that I can be 100% myself but that doesn't make me a bad person. You also promised me all those years ago that you were going to get me my happy ending. But now, I truly do believe you are my happy ending. So, Emma Swan, will you please stop me from rambling anymore and marry me?"

Both women stood in floods of tears once again, Regina attempting to hold back slightly. They stood for several minutes as Emma just watched Regina's eyes. She leaned forward and began placing kisses all over Regina's wet face. She held her head still and sloppily coated her entire face, from the tip of her nose to her forehead and chin.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes." She said after every peck, Regina began laughing again at the blonde who was rarely this affectionate. Especially in front of others.

"So is that a maybe, or?" Regina trailed off, Emma slowing her kisses.

"I'll think about it." She joked, before going back slightly allowing Regina to slip the small silver band onto her finger.

"If suits you, you do like it don't you?" Regina smiled nervously, the blonde beaming back at her.

"You could buy me a plastic bag and I'd wear it everyday with pride." Emma said to her, years slowing for good this time.

"So your ring I'd like a plastic bag, is what you're telling me?" Regina raised her brow at her.

"Oh shut up and kiss me." Emma grabbed her face and pulled Regina in for their first kiss as fiancés, happily knowing their will be many, many more.


	2. chapter 2

"Miss Mills...Miss Mills! Shall I wait?" Mr Locksley yelled over the roar of chatters of the busy students as they left the building. It was the beginning of summer break, meaning it was the end of the latest semester. Regina Mills looked over in shock of the voice and turned to the pupil which she was talking to.

"Yes! I'm coming! I have to go Tamara, have a good break." She ran over to where the physics teacher was standing between the closing doors of the elevator. Regina watched him as she ran over, looking at how his whole back was pressed against the metal door frame, his arm holding the other one.

"Come on you, I just about got squashed!" She ran over in her heels, her hair bouncing on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry! I was just wishing her a happy summer is all." She went in and stood near the back mirrored wall when he entered fully. Quickly pressing the button to shut the doors, then proceeding to press the level.

As soon as the doors shut he pushed her back, his hands finding her neck and her waist. Her back hit against the wall and their lips smacked together. Their lips crushed together and their tongues clashed as they kissed heatedly and hungrily, moans filling the air. Eventually needing air they pulled apart and let their foreheads rest together.

"I've been...waiting for that...all day..." She panted as her eyes flicked to the number they were on. Almost at two, thank god this was a slow elevator.

"Yes...well your...texts definitely had...me impatient. I...promise you that." He smirked at her uncharacteristic giggle. He leaned back in kissing her red lips, more slowly this time. Savouring every second they had together. Since no other colleague, or pupil for that matter, knew about their little romance they rarely got a moment alone. Their friends continued to set them up on dates, but both denied them. Having the same friendship groups in and out of work made keeping the romance a secret was beginning to get tricky.

Their lips moved together at a slow rhythm, tongues searching. She felt the cool surface under her back where her blouse had risen from the movement and greedy hands of her lover. It was then the elevator finally pinged indicating there floor was nearing the finally separated. Regina was quick to tuck in her blouse back to her skirt and ensure her makeup was as good as could be. Once her hair was fixed and she'd given him one last peck the doors slugged open with a high screech, revealing Mrs Nolan, one of the schools Chemistry teachers.

"Hello Mary-Margaret, excuse me." Regina brushed past with a polite nod to her before subtly winking at Robin.

"Miss Mills, Mr Locksley." She stepped into the small space as he stepped out heading down the corridor. He was barely away when she called on him, her head poking out the doors.

"Yes? Everything alright?" He quickly gave himself a pat down and realised he didn't have his pass. Running back he lifted it from her hand and thanking her, praying she didn't ask how it ended up on the floor. He was definitely going to be chatting to Regina about her wandering hands later.

"Not a problem, oh and Robin dear?" Robin looked at her and smiled anxiously.

"Yeah?"

"That shade of red really does suit you. Nice choice." She pointed to her lips as his mouth gaped in surprise, his mind suddenly trying to think of a reason as to why it's there.

"I...I em...well you see..." She cut him off as the doors began to close.

"I hope you have a brilliant summer, Mr Locksley. Wish Regina my best." And with that the doors shut, leaving him in slight shock and extreme embarrassment. He really ought to buy that woman a paler lipstick.


End file.
